The Wish ...
by Nicki Calista
Summary: Hitomi wants to go back to Fanelia but can`t.Then she makes a wish and then finds herself still on earth but something`s different.But what?I suck at summarys!R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!  
I`m Nicki and this is my first story so please be kind,okay?And I`m coming   
from Germany so I`ll excuse myself for mistakes now already.  
Summary:Hitomi wants back to Van but can`t.She makes a wish to get back to  
Gaea but it doesn`t go the way she expected.She`s still on Earth but now there   
are the two most adorable brothers Folken and Van Fanel,a very popular   
human-girl called Merle,the twin brothers Amano and Allen Schezar,Millerna and   
Marlene and...Oh yeah!What would it all be without our oh so great Dilly-boy?  
Hope you enjoy it.  
Oh,and yeah.Before I forget it,I don`t own anything.  
Now onto the story!  
  
  
~ * I wish... * ~  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
`I can`t!I just can`t do it anymore!´  
Hitomi Kanzaki was standing on top of the Obida High School.She is now 17   
years old.She had grown taller and her hair had grown shortly past her shoulders.  
She looks like a usual high school girl but when you`d look her in the eyes you`d   
see the troubled life she had gone through till now.After she had left Gaea her life   
had changed dramatically.First she had found out that her so-called best friend Yukari   
and her first true love were now a couple.Not that it would be a big deal but it still   
hurt everytime she`d seen them.Then,a few months later,her house was burned down,  
taking the last thing she loved dearly away from her,her family.  
After that she had moved to her aunt in Obida,leaving everything her friends,  
her school and everything reminding her on her childhood.  
She hated it here.Everything was so wrong,so played.People would be friendly,nice   
and caring to her but behind her back they wouldn`t give a damn about her.They all   
just used her.She hadn`t need much time to figure that out.Since she`d been here she   
just wanted to get away.Ge away from this whole masquerade.She just wanted   
to go somewhere else to start all over once again.Go to somewhereAnywhere.  
Go to Fanelia.  
,,Van..."  
She missed him more then life itself.She`d thought that it would be okay   
for everyone to go back to earth but now she thought taht it was the dumbest   
idea ever.  
,,Van,where are you?Can you here me?Do you still care for me...?"  
Her voice trembled.Tears formed in her eyes,making their way down her   
cheeks while she was looking at the sky.  
Suddenly the bell rang.Her next class would beginn soon.  
`Should I really go?Would anyone even care if I`d go?´  
She stayed still.Not moving one little bit.She didn`t want to go back to her   
false friends,her false family,her false life.  
If she only just could...  
,,If there`s anybody with the power to grant me one wish,then please!  
Bring me back to Gaea!Bring me back to Van!I just want to go back to him."  
Her shouts echoed in the sky but nothing seems to notice her.  
She fell on her knees.The cold stone floor sending shudders through her body.  
She held her head in her hands,crying.  
,,Please.I wish that Van and the others wouldall be here with me!"  
She wasn`t even sure if she`d spoken these words out loud but why care?  
Who would hear her?  
She continued crying,never noticing the lightly sparkles surrounding her body.  
,,Come on!Behave yourself!Your not a kid anymore!",she said to herself.  
Now she looked up.Her eyes widened in disbelieve.She now was totally  
surrounded from a light blue light.  
`What`s going on?What does that mean?Could it be...?Has anybody heard me?  
Am I now going back to Van?´  
The light suddenly changed from light blue to dark blue,its power raising emensly.  
A little panic came.  
`What`s happening here?´  
She could only just see the color changing from blue to black and she felt like falling.  
Then everything went black.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi awoke a little later to find herself lying on a floor again.  
But this time not on the cold stone floor of Obida High.It wasn`t cold.  
It wasn`t even stone.She went into a sitting position,taking in the things around her.  
It looks like she was on one of the floors inside the Obida High but how did she get here?  
And also was she alone.Classes must have started already.  
`Better get going!´,she thought to hrself while picking herself up from the floor.  
,,Um...Hey.Are you okay?",a voice suddenly asked her from behind.  
Hitomi turned towards the other person.  
,,Yes.I just tripped over something.Everything`s allright,uhm... Tessa?!?",she asked,  
recognizing one of her school mates,only instead of short blue hair she now   
had her hair much longer and red.  
Tessa gave her an odd look.  
,,Do I know you?"  
,,I think you do.Come on,I`m Hitomi Kanzaki."  
,,Oh...really.Sorry,but I can`t seem to remember you.Anyway,you should get going!  
Classes started over 5 minutes ago.",she said turning away.  
,,Bye!"  
,,Yeah,bye!"  
She watched Tessa going down the floor and then turning to the left.  
,,What is going on?Since when does she have red hair?But she`s right.It would   
be better if I`d go to class now.What do I have now?Oh yeah,Arithmetic.",she said,  
running to the room.  
She stopped in front of the room.She opened it and walked with the average,  
played smile into the room.  
,,I`m sorry that I`m late but something very important happened and..."  
Only now she was aware of all the strange looks the others were giving her.  
`Okay.What the hell is going on here?´  
She looked around.Her eyes rested on a face she had never thought of seeing again.  
There at the end of the room,staring out of the window was none other that...  
,,Allen...?"  
And after this statement the world went black again.  
The others in the room left to see her passing out.  
  
  
  
End of part 1.  
  
So,what do you think?Like it,hate it?Please review!  
Till next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!  
This is my new chappi.Hope you like it.  
  
*~ The Wish ~*  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Hitomi`s vision cleared.The first thing that she could make out that  
she wasn`t in the classroom anymore.She now was in the sickroom of   
Obida High.  
,,What am I doing here?What happened?",she asked no one particular,her  
hand lightly touching her forehead,rolling onto her back.  
,,Oh Hitomi!",someone called.  
She turned her head to the voice and saw...  
,,Yukari?!?",she nearly screamed.  
,,Oh Hitomi.Thanks god that you`re awake.You scared the hell out of us  
all,but what actually were you doing in Mrs. Sodashi`s class?  
,,Uhm,",she answered her confused, ,,I actually was going to   
Arithmetic amnd as I had got there everyone looked strangely at me and   
then I saw Allen and I was so happy about that and ..."  
,,Wait!",Yukari interrupted her, ,,Did you just say that you actually  
were happy to see Allen?",she eyed Hitomi suspectically.  
,,Yeah,why not?I mean we were friends back on..."  
,,Friends?!?",Yukari nearly screamed and her eyes widened in schock.  
,,You...Friends with Allen Susumu?"  
,,Allen who?"  
,,Have you hit your head on the floor or somnething?Allen Susumu!  
Amano`s twin brother,but the direct opposite of him.He`s mean and   
doesn`t give a damn about anyone expect for himself.Hell,he even   
cheated on you with that Millerna!"  
,,Millerna?Millerna Aston?She`s here?"  
,,Hitomi,are you okay?You and her are in the same class.",her voice   
softened,sorrow now could be heard in her voice.  
But Hitomi didn`t seem to get that.At the moment she was so caught up  
in her thoughts that she wouldn`t even realize it if a car would break   
right through the wall.Her mind raced,trying desperately to find an   
answer on how she got there.But then she remembered something:  
  
Flashback:  
  
,,Please,I wish that Van and the others would all be here with me!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Now,could it be?Could she really have wished herself to this place?Had  
anybody really heard her?It could be.If Allen and even Millerna were   
here could it be that...  
,,Is Van here,too?"  
,,Van?You mean de Fanel?"  
,,Think so."  
,,Yeah,but why would you want to know?"  
,,Why not?"  
,,Don`t get me wrong but he`s even more an ass as Allen.I don`t know   
what`s up with you but i warne you:Stay away from him and the others."  
,,Why?And who are the others?"  
,,Folken de Fanel and Merle Otessa(A/N:The first name that came into my  
mind).Merle was okay the first few years here till she had moved to New  
York,but since she came back,nothing has ever be the same.I don`t know   
what had appened in NY but it changed her dramatically.She wasn`t nice  
and friendly to everyone anymore.Instead of this she`s now one of the  
most nasty persons of the whole school.But still all the guys want to   
date her and the girls want to be friends with her only to be seen or  
to be valid as cool.And the teachers as always don`t get anything.They  
think of her as the best student ever.She has the best grades in the   
whole school.But still she means trouble.Bring Van and Folken to it and  
you will see what trouble really means.If they want to they could make   
your life a living hell!Just think what they ..."  
,,You`re sure?You really are?"  
,,Yeah,why?"  
,,Just asking.Do you...",she had finished the sentence if there hadn`t  
been an earsplitting scream piercing the air.  
,,What the hell was that?",Hitomi asked Yukari.  
Yukari looked on her watch.A smile appeared on her face.Then she looked  
up and said to her:,,Oh,nothing unusual.Just Dilandau`s daily spreading  
of chaos and fear."  
,,Oh...Dilandau?!?"  
  
So,what do you think of it?Tell me,please!  
Till then,  
Nicki Calista! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!  
It has been a long time since I last updated this and I am really sorry . But at the moment I   
am pretty busy here .But for now , here is the next chapter ! Hope you enjoy !  
  
  
  
~ * The Wish * ~  
  
  
Part 3   
  
  
Even though Hitomi just woke up she now was running through the corridors in search for the person whose scream just moments ago echoed through the school .   
  
Hitomi`s POV :  
  
I need to find the poor person Dilandau now is torturing ! I jumped down the stairs in one swift movement running to where I think the scream came from .But then I remembered something , aprubtly stopping .   
If that`s really Dilandau what can I do ? The best thing would be getting Van , but can I ? After what Yukari said he isn`t the same Van I knew back from Gaea . So what ... ?  
Laughter interrupted my thoughts and as I looked up I saw a girl , totally scarred , her back leaning against the wall . Some guys were standing there , too . Probably the ones scarring her . But wait ! Don`t I know this guys from somewhere ? They look so similar . I couldn`t quite make out who all of them were but then I saw someone I `ll probably always remember . Someone causing my breathing to stop . Over there with the guys was Dilandau ! And , oh my god , he looks so ...so ... so gorgeous ! What ? Did I just think that Dilandau is gorgeous ? OI mean , okay those uniforms looked good at him and ... No ! This id Dilandau ! The bad Dilandau ! With my hands I reached up on my head , my hands running like mad through my hair , trying to get off those really bad thoughts . How could I ever think that he looks good ? Sunndely I realized that everything was silent now . not even the girl was crying anymore . What was up ? I looked up , seeing that all of them were looking at me strangely . Embrassed I quickly took my hands out of my hair , bringing them to my sides again , winking madly and blushing furiously . Oh no ! Now he saw me ! Now he is going to kill me ! Still they only looked at me . Why does anybody look so strangely at me ? Have I something on me ? Do I have three eyes or something ? Buzt then Dilandau actually spoke to me ! Okay , more like snapping , but hen spoke to me !  
" What do you want ? "  
Good question .What do I want ? Perhaps someone to explain me why the hell I am here ? Or perhaps ...  
" Hey ! Still there ? I am waiting for an answer ! "  
Still the impatient one . Doesn`t even let me think about an answer ! Some things never change , as it seems . But okay . Let`s think again about what I want . After I finally got a good answer I realized that no one of them even looked at me anymore . How dare they ! Am I air or something ! They didn`t even seem to remember that I was still astanding over here ! They just continued to torture this poor girl !   
" Hey ! " , I yelled at them , once again gaining their attention , ,,Let the girl alone ! "  
They looked at me before all , save the girl , broke out into laughter . Do they think that I am joking ?!? I was just about to respond with something as Dilandau`s head shot up , his eyes immediately making me want to run . But I can`t just run away ! Think about the girl ! I am the strong one here , remember ? I won last time over him ! But actually did Van won ... Should I run now ?   
" And what will you do if we don`t let the girl alone ? "  
Another good question . He can actually think ? Wow . But what shopuld I do ? Get Van ? Get Allen ? Scream ? Ah , I have it !  
" I am going to call the principal ! " , I said , sounding more brave than I actually am .Then thinking about it .Call the principal ? What sort of threat was that ? Don`t really know . Only know that I sent them yet again into fits of laughter . I am beginning to dislike this place very much !   
But then , while Dilandau and some others still laughed , someone of them with brown hair suddenly said : " Dilandau ! The girl ! She`s away ! "  
And it was true . The girl must have sneaked out as they were laughing . At least I saved the girl . I looked up again , seeing Dilandau looking at me again . But this time his eyes shown anger and rage , sending shudder down my spine . Okay , so I helped the girl . Who is gonna help me !?!  
I watched in horror as Dilandau and the others came nearer and nearer to me . I pressed myself into the wall behind me , silently praying for someone to help me . They were now directly in front of me . He was gónna do something as suddenly a voice entered our oh-so-nice meeting.  
" Got some problems , Dilandau ? " , a girl I didn`t know asked . She was a little shorter than me , had long pink hair and big blue eyes and was looking sternly at Dilandau . I don`t know why but suddenly Dilandau widened the space between us , his attention now only focused on the girl ? Who was this girl , anyway ? She looks a little like ... No ! It can`t be , can it ? Could this be ...  
" Oh , why ? I don`t see any problems here . Do you ? " , he asked the girl , again interrupting my thoughts . How I hate this guy !  
" You tell me . " , she answered matching the coolness of his voice with her own . She slowly wandered to us , stopping in front of ilandau . Brave girl , I`d say . Her right hand slowly wandered up his jacket , then taking his tie ( belongs to the school uniform ) , wrapping it in her hand , pulling on it so that her face was on the same level as his . The she said : " Just let me tell you one thing , my little Dilly . You know what`s going to happen if I catch you doing some crap , don`t you ? So , try to stay away from trouble , okay ? " , one finger of her left , free hand slowly stroking over his nose , then continued , " Don`t you ? "   
Dilandau then freeed himself from her grip , turning to the other side of the corridor , within the progress glaring at me . Then he and the others were gone .  
What the hell was that ? Did I just saw Dilandau withdrawing himself from a perfect start to fight ? Wow ! Perhaps this isn`t so bad at all here . Then I turned to face the girl , seeing her still looking at Dilandau`s back . I smiled thankfully at her .  
" Thanks so much ! You probably saved my life a moment ago ! " , I said , truly meaning it .  
She laughed a little , then turned to face me , her blue eyes sending me some symphaty .   
" Don`t thank me . He will probably get back to you lately , so be carefully . " , she said , moving to go away .   
" But wait ! I wanted to thank you ! My name`s Hitomi . Hitomi Kanzaki . Can I buy you something for lunch or something like that? "  
She laughed again . She seemed quite friendly .   
" Thanks , but no . You don`t need to do anything . Just try to stay away from him , okay ? " , she said , moving towards the same way as Dilandau just minutes ago .   
" But wait ! I don`t even know your name ! " , I screamed after her .  
And then she said something which ket me stay there till the bell , signaling the beginning of classes got me out of my trance .  
" Just call me Merle . "  
  
So , what do you think ? Like it ? Hate it ?  
Tell me !  
  
Till then ,   
Nicki Calista ! 


End file.
